31 palabras
by Sake-san
Summary: Fobias, miedos, dudas, calmas y recuerdos. Todo se aloja en el fondo de cada uno y aflora en los momentos más inesperados. Reto fictober contiene LuNa y ZoRo. Crédito de la portada a zorobinkiss en tumblr.
1. Araña

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017

 **Día** : 5

 **Número de drabble** : 1

 **Palabra** : Araña

 **Número de palabras** :516

* * *

 **Arañas de gomita**

Se levantó como cada mañana, el cielo aún no clareaba, entre la penumbra, medio adormilado dirigió sus pasos a su casillero, se daría una ducha y de ahí a preparar el desayuno.

Distraído, metió la mano en su casillero buscando a tientas la toalla, aquel recorrido lo llevó a encontrar algo: era del tamaño de su palma, liso, dúctil; tenía ¿vello?, ¿patas? Y la forma era… era…

Un grito de terror poco varonil resonó en el camarote de los hombres.

—¿Qu-quién está ahí? —habló Usopp temblando, apuntando su resortera al enemigo misterioso, que identificó como Sanji cuando alguien encendió la lámpara del cuarto—. Sanji, hombre, no grites de esa forma que por poco te elimino con Kabuto —Fingió seguridad desistiendo de la pose de pelea igual que Chopper, Brook y Franky.

—Pero si sigues temblando, narizón —Apuntó Franky señalando las piernas del tirador.

—Con semejante grito casi se me para el corazón, aunque yo no tengo corazón ¡yohohoho! —El único que rio con esa broma fue Luffy, que ya sin sueño estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al borde de su cama en el segundo nivel.

—Es muy temprano para que empieces a molestar, cocinero —gruño Zoro, colocando de nuevo a Wado contra la pared.

Chopper se acercó al cocinero al notar su rostro lívido y con una mueca de terror mientras veía algo en el piso —¿Qué pasa Sanji?, tienes ¿miedo?, de… —La pregunta hecha con genuina preocupación por parte del reno, fue respondida cuando levantó aquel objeto.

Apenado, el doctor sostenía la causa del incidente, mientras, el rostro de Sanji recuperaba color.

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!? —Entró la navegante pateando la puerta en ropa de dormir. Su rostro quedó tan blanco como el de Sanji, al ver la pezuña de Chopper

—Oye, más respeto para el Sunny —regañó el cyborg. Nami lo ignoró, seguía en un trance.

Lo que Chopper tenía en la pezuña era una araña, más precisamente, una Tarántula, que contra todo pronóstico, Sanji tomó en su mano, la acercó a su rostro y la olfateó. Con una voz contenida de molestia afirmó —:Es de dulce.

—Sí, de gomita. —confirmó el doctor, escondido equivocadamente detrás de la pierna de Usopp —¿Recuerdas que ayer por la tarde tenía unos dulces, y dijiste que podías replicarlos? Los dejé en tu casillero por protección, pero era más de media bolsa, ¿cómo quedó sólo uno? —Las miradas pasaron a Luffy que miraba a todos menos a los ojos del cocinero.

—¿Cómo abriste mi casillero, gomu mierdoso? —a punto estuvo de asestar una patada, pero el puño de Nami se adelantó.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Luffy! —dijo cansada.

—Pero Nami, fuiste tú la que me enseñó el truco de los pasadores para abrir cerrojos —Nami le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—Olvidémonos de esto. ¡Desayuno, Sanji-kun! —dijo para distraer la atención.

—¡ENSEGUIDA, NAMI SWANN! —dijo vuelto remolino antes de ponerse serio y mirar al doctor.

—Hey **,** Chopper —el reno lo miró temeroso —Te haré tus dulces, pero sin arañas —dijo antes de comerse la que tenía en la mano.

* * *

 _Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. ¿Qué es esto? Inspirado en el inktober de los dibujantes, llega el fictober: un drabble diario todo octubre inspirado en una palabra cada día. Eso quiere decir que estoy retrasada :D Espero terminar el reto. Para los más osados busquen al autor de su preferencia y vean si participa en el kinktober, si les gusta el lemon les encantará ;)_

 _Todo este trabajo estará en ranking T por comodidad si algún drabble requiere un M se avisará al principio de este para evitar problemas. Sin más que decir los estaré leyendo. Deseenme suerte para cumplir el reto_

 _Un abrazo._


	2. Serpiente

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017

 **Día** : 5

 **Número de drabble** : 2

 **Palabra** : Serpiente

 **Número de palabras** : 412

* * *

 **El aroma de la serpiente**

—Vamos, Nami. Si no me ayudas no terminaré nunca —rogó Usopp cansado de que los demás chicos no hicieran su parte para terminar el día de lavandería.

La navegante suspiró y se irguió en el camastro donde tomaba el sol junto a sus mandarinos —Bien, te ayudaré y cómo hace tan buen clima, serán sólo mil berries —Le guiñó un ojo al tirador que sólo resopló resignado—. ¡Sanji-kun, nadie comerá hasta terminar de lavar la ropa! —exclamó demasiado fuerte.

—¡Cómo desees, Nami-swan! —respondió el cocinero justo bajo sus pies.

En menos de lo que le tomó recostarse, Luffy venía ya con un cesto repleto de ropa sucia del cuarto de los hombres y alguna que, Usopp juraría estaba colgada y limpia.

Le entregó el cesto atiborrado a más no poder y con una palmada en la espalda de Usopp dio por terminada su labor. El narizón por otro lado, avanzaba sin balance con la montaña de ropa impidiendo su vista, tirando prendas por doquier.

—Luffy, ayúdalo con lo que va tirando— pidió Nami, cuando una prenda a sus pies llamó su atención. Una capa de mujer blanca, con manchas cafés en la capucha.

—¿De dónde salió esto, Luffy? —preguntó curiosa al no reconocer la capa.

Luffy reconoció la pieza de ropa, pero era incapaz de recordar cómo es que la tenía. En un esfuerzo monumental, se concentró todo lo que pudo y llegando a ponerse rojo de tanto pensar, finalmente respondió —Es de Hancock me la dio para ocultarme cuando llegué a Shabondy.

Nami seguía escudriñando la capa, y Luffy no entendía la razón, hasta que llegó a una extraña conclusión —ah, sí. Huele raro, ¿no?

A Nami le sorprendió aquéllo, el aroma que desprendía era exquisito, envolvente, pero no podía equipararse con nada que ella conociera.

Era sin dudas el aroma de la emperatriz pirata —¿No te gusta cómo huele? —Luffy encogió los hombros, no tenía interés.

—No es como si habláramos de carne o una de tus mandarinas —respondió finalmente.

Nami se enterneció ante tal respuesta, ¿por qué? Sólo ella sabe. Se levantó del camastro y se dirigió a los mandarinos, cortó el mejor fruto que vio y se lo entregó al capitán.

—Aún falta para que podamos comer —dijo volviendo a su lugar.

Luffy le dedicó su característica gran sonrisa, se sentó en el piso junto a ella y comenzó a disfrutar del sabor y el aroma de una de las mandarinas de Nami, perfectamente madura.


	3. Bajo el agua

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017

 **Día** : 9

 **Número de drabble** : 3

 **Palabra** : Bajo el agua

 **Número de palabras** : 576

* * *

 **Bajo el agua**

No era lo mismo agua de mar que de un lago, el agua dulce pudo darle algo más de tiempo. Más tiempo para sentir, como lentamente sus fuerzas la abandonaban y con ellas su conciencia. En cámara lenta, pudo ver como los tonos de azul iban bajando, como los rayos del sol dejaban de llegar.

Era casi placentero, sólo dejarse llevar. Sin peleas, sin contratiempos, siempre hacia abajo, como un martillo.

¿No está peleando?, ¿No quiere salir?, ¿No tiene miedo?

No, pelear le parece inútil, iniciar un forcejeo desesperado sólo consumirá el aire que le queda en los pulmones y le privará de la calma que ahora siente, que con cada metro ganado se hace mayor. Sí, pudo ver todo aquello y mucho más en la seguridad de una burbuja, pero, ¿dónde conseguiría una ahora? Además, no sentiría las corrientes moverse y llevarla como una hoja al viento.

No quedaba mucho, pronto el aire que se empeña en retener, terminará por escapar de sus labios y pequeñas burbujas subirán a la superficie anunciando así, el final de su osadía.

Su cabello negro se elevaba en contraste a su descenso, en pequeñas hebras como serpientes marinas, a la vista nada más que el azul interminable del mar, oscurecido cada vez un poco más.

Jamás temió al océano, y sin embargo lo seguía mirando con un respeto muy particular. No lo extrañaba, ya que nunca lo tocó sin consecuencias, pero su insaciable curiosidad siempre mantuvo esa idea presente. Sumergirse en el mar.

Ahora que las circunstancias se lo permitían, por qué no fundirse con él, con plena seguridad de que no se hundirá. Él que es un camino indistinto que lleva a marinos y piratas por igual, que fue refugio, y finalmente la llevó a reunirse con quienes tanto esperó.

Ese pequeño acto imprudente era un gracias, su concilio con el mar.

La presión en su pecho le indicó que era momento, en unos segundos perdería el conocimiento, oyó una incursión en el agua y un manchón que se acercaba a toda velocidad la tomó en brazos y empezó a subir, evitando su inconsciencia y posterior muerte segura.

En la superficie, un fornido brazo la mantenía a flote permitiéndole respirar antes de llevarla a la orilla.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —dijo espadachín exasperado, que Robin en lugar de toser riera melodiosamente y sonriera con tranquilidad no ayudaba a su humor.

—Quería comprobar algo —respondió sin que la sonrisa dejara su rostro.

—Que te falta un tornillo quedó claro cuando pediste quedarte en el Merry —dijo Zoro molesto, una vez más la risa de Robin le pareció fuera de lugar.

—No dejarás que me hunda, aun si no puedes evitar que salte. No me dejarás caer —dijo mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y uno más le acariciaba la mejilla, culminando la acción en un beso, que aunque sorpresivo, fue correspondido con premura por Zoro, cuyas manos recorrían la espalda de Robin en toda su extensión.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo con una media sonrisa malvada antes de soltarla, en el preciso instante que ella liberó su cuello y fue su turno de verla sonreír maliciosamente antes de hundirse de nuevo en el mar.

Así, de nuevo inició su descenso, tanto o más tranquilo que el anterior; pues esta vez aquel manchón de punta verde nadaba tan rápido como le era posible en su dirección, con la parte superior del bikini de la arqueóloga en una mano.


	4. Oscuridad

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017

 **Número de drabble** : 4

 **Palabra** : oscuridad

 **Número de palabras** :514

* * *

 **Oscuridad**

—No se quede mucho tiempo, el frío aumenta cuando oscurece, Robin-san —dijo el músico entregando una taza de su té a la arqueóloga que estaba recargada en la barandilla contemplando la luna. —La luna de octubre sí que tiene algo especial ¿no le parece? —habló tomando lugar a su lado.

—Astronómicamente hablando, no hay nada especial en la luna de este mes, en ninguna de sus fases —respondió después de tomar un sorbo de té.

—Y aun así seguimos mirándola —El esqueleto rio suavemente, —Supongo que, todo es cuestión de percepción. Todo parece más hermoso cuando no es habitual verlo —dijo al tiempo que tomaba su guitarra y hacía el amago de tocarla, sin rozar las cuerdas.

—Además, cuando se está enamorado, se ve todo con un ojo diferente. Aunque, yo no tengo ojos ¡Yohohoho! —carcajeó Brook bailoteando a espaldas de Robin. Parecía haber lanzado un anzuelo a ciegas, pero era un pez que no iba a picar.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? —preguntó con esa enigmática sonrisa que la caracterizaba, encargando a su nakama.

—El mar, la aventura, mis fanáticos claro está, y ¿por qué no? la luna, que nos acompaña en la noche más oscura. —comenzó a tocar su guitarra, de manera distraída rasgaba las cuerdas improvisando una bella melodía.

¿Por qué esa tonada salía de sus huesudos dedos? Él es un alma viva, aunque ya esté muerto y para bien o para mal, su conexión con otras almas, sobre todo con las de sus amigos, le permite ver lo que ocultan, lo que guardan o quizás ignoran; pero sin duda sienten, y que la arqueóloga sonriera tan cálidamente ante la tonadilla, terminó por darle la razón.

—En algo has acertado, Brook. Es la primera que las nubes dejan ver en mucho tiempo, eso la hace especial. —La mirada de la mujer volvió a la luna, la guitarra siguió sonando y si el esqueleto tuviera labios, podrías jurar que sonrió.

—La oscuridad nos engaña, Robin-san. Nos hace creer que estamos solos, pero sólo hace falta un destello, para mostrarnos el error. —En el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, un reflejo de esa luz se hizo presente, pues en el puesto de vigía, su habitual ocupante abrió una ventana, quedándose un momento mirando la misma luna.

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó ante esas palabras, dio una última mirada al residente del cielo, ya era tarde y el hombre no se equivocó, hacía frío; le entregó la taza vacía y dio las buenas noches.

—Robin-san, antes de que te vayas, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas? —pidió con la propiedad de un caballero, del todo contrastante con semejante propuesta, la mujer no pudo más que reír antes de declinar y dirigirse a la cama.

Derrotado un instante, pero repuesto al siguiente, tomó de nuevo su guitarra, se paró en la barandilla, comenzó la melodía anterior y mirando a la luna cantó:

" _De las lunas,  
La de octubre es más hermosa,  
Porque en ella se refleja la quietud."_

 _"De dos almas,  
Que han querido ser dichosas,  
Al arrullo de su plena juventud…"  
_

* * *

 **NOTA: LA CANCIÓN LUNA DE OCTUBRE NO ME PERTENECE. ES DEL COMPOSITOR** _ **JOSÉ ANTONIO MICHAEL SANTANA,**_ **REGISTRADO ANTE EL "** _ **SACM"**_ **USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 _*Inserte Brook vestido de charro*_

 _Y así damas y caballeros es como no se se usa una canción vernácula mexicana en un drabble._

 _Perdón por el derrame que les cause al leer esto, y perdón por destruir dos grandes obras con mis tonterías. Pero como fan (de closet) del mariachi y la música ranchera antigua, vi mi oportunidad y la tomé._ A mí me gustó el resultado, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

 _¿Un comentario para decirme que borre está cosa?, ¿No?_ Bueno. _No prometo no hacerlo de nuevo._

 _Nos leemos._

 _Pd: Si alguien me quiere regalar un fanart de Brook vestido de mariachi con guitarrón, algo así como un catrín con afro, lo amaré._


	5. Ángel

**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017

 **Número de drabble** : 5

 **Palabra** : Ángel

 **Número de palabras** : 775

* * *

 **¿Ángel?**

A simple vista es lo que podría parecer, no sólo por la sonrisa cálida y satisfactoria que le adornaba el rostro o el brillo de diversión que tenía en la mirada, cuando una nueva carta llegaba a sus manos, no, el bello vestido blanco y las alas la delataban. Pero sólo era apariencia.

Las miradas que le dedicaban todos en la mesa, hace mucho que dejaron de ser las lujuriosas que recorrían con descaro el bien formado cuerpo de la joven, se habían transformado en el vivo retrato del horror y cada nueva carta que salía de la baraja, sólo aumentaba ese rictus desolado.

Y sólo quedaron tres. Dos hombres mal encarados y la bella dama del antifaz, frente a ellos el croupier sudaba copiosamente, atento a cada movimiento de la mujer. Una vez más, no por su encanto, sino por cualquier indicio de una jugarreta.

Pero todo debe tener un final y la última mano debe jugarse, trémulamente reparte seis cartas y la sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire se forma en sus labios. Los hombres tragan saliva con dificultad temiendo lo peor.

No debieron apostarlo todo.

 _Un descarte: sale un Rey, un cuatro y el comodín de diamantes._

Nada para nadie, ninguno se retira, pero esa diabólica sonrisa no cede.

 _Segundo descarte: un tres de picas._

Uno de los hombres se levanta y golpea la mesa con ira. Le dirige una mirada de odio, pronto lo sacan del lugar. La sonrisa ahora acompaña un ademán de despedida para aquel caballero furibundo.

 _Tercer descarte y la mano aún más temblorosa del croupier se resiste a sacar la última carta para completar las cinco. La mujer lo presiona y justo cuando ve la carta, un brillo cruza su mirada: La reina de diamantes apareció y ganó la partida._

Con la reina de diamantes en la mesa, que muestra un diez y un as, el hombre derrotado a su derecha alega trampa y el encargado no le queda más remedio que entregar un par maletines negros. Trescientos millones en una noche no está mal, nada le gana a una escalera real.

Ni a la reina de diamantes.

Sin mucho alarde tomó las maletas y salió de ahí, un movimiento inusual auguraba muchos guardias en su futuro. Ya en la parte baja del casino, buscó a sus amigos sin éxito, el barullo en un salón le aclaró todo. Dispuesta a ir a la cama y contar el botín, se sorprendió de ver en una ruleta de apuestas bajas a un vampiro con sombrero de paja colgando en su espalda, devorando un trozo de carne.

Se acercó intrigada por las reacciones del capitán que parecía hipnotizado por el girar del artefacto. Con una última ficha de cien, el Mugiwara evaluaba seriamente sus opciones, vacilante de donde poner su ficha.

Un suspiro y una vez más una sonrisa cálida. Nami tocó el hombro de Luffy para llamar su atención y este la recibió con una sonrisa, ella analizó las apuestas por un segundo para finalmente señalar un número en la mesa. Luffy vio el mismo número confundido, pero al voltear a Nami, la chica le guiño un ojo en señal de confianza y el hombre de goma sin dudarlo colocó su última ficha.

 _~Nueve rojo, gana el joven del sombrero ~, se oyó decir a la chica que ejercía de croupier._

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos de emoción, Nami asintió satisfecha, una ficha de cien se convirtió en 3 600. Luffy volvió a interrogar a su navegante con la mirada y ella, concentrada con un dedo en la barbilla, finalmente, levantó tres dedos y apuntó a un nuevo número en la mesa.

~ _Cuatro negro, es un doblete, chico_ ~ _la croupier entregó a Luffy el equivalente a 108,000 Berries en fichas._

Luffy abrazó a Nami por los hombros y comenzó a bailar, ella rió a carcajadas acompañándolo. La noche continuó con Luffy apostando divertido, cada vez más, bajo la atenta mirada de su navegante.

 _Porque podía parecer un Ángel, el vestido que caía grácil como un manto, la cálida sonrisa y las alas la delataban; pero era algo más: era una victoria alada, que guiaba al bravo aventurero a la gloria, mirando por encima de su hombro para mostrarle el camino y_ una vez alcanzada, le calzaba la corona de laurel en la cabeza _, —o en este caso su amado sombrero de paja—, en señal de triunfo._

 _Para ser un ángel, aún le faltaba la aureola y probablemente… ser menos avariciosa._

—¡VAMOS, LUFFY UN TIRO MÁS Y SERÁN OTROS CIEN MILLONES! — gritó la navegante, emocionada con signos de dinero en los ojos, agitando al pobre Luffy ya mareado.


	6. Silencio

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 6

 **Palabra** : silencio

 **Número de palabras** : 490

 **Silencio**

Brook contemplaba el horizonte, abrumado por el silencio que se había formado de repente en el Sunny.

Nunca se puede obtener del todo y él daba gracias por eso. Siempre hay un rumor que lo rompe, que se niega a dejar a solas a los desolados y los acompaña en su pena.

Un hombre de mar puede confiar en las olas al romper contra las rocas o contra el casco de un navío; en un albatros que grazne para dirigirlo a tierra o quizás a una buena pesca; puede confiar en el viento que silba al pasar y le abofetea juguetón el rostro para mantenerlo alerta. Esa sinfonía de fondo, que es el sonido de la vida misma en alta mar.

En ocasiones puede llegar a implorar por él.

Cuando el ruido azota el interior del alma, incluso la más mortífera de las tormentas puede agradecerse si ayuda a dejar de escuchar ese eco que pierde nitidez y sentido con el paso del tiempo, únicamente dejando pena y dolor a su paso.

¡Qué el piano deje de sonar! ¡Qué el viento deje de soplar! ¡Qué el tiempo deje de pasar! Qué deje su memoria de atormentarlo, no con el dolor de la pérdida de sus amados nakama, cuando uno a uno fue apagando su voz; sino con sus risas, con su música, con su alegría. Esa que volvía en sus sueños y al despertar se esfumaba, sumiéndolo cada vez más entre tinieblas.

Era la plegaria del que alguna vez fue un hombre, atrapado entre los restos de lo que una vez fue un barco.

Anhelaba la caricia del sol sobre su piel, aunque, ahora mismo no le quedase piel para acariciar. Era desconsolador saber que incluso ese ínfimo consuelo, de encontrarlo, pondría fin a su existencia, antes de poder cumplir su promesa. Ciertamente no la peor de las ausencias que padecía, incluso el calor del sol palidecía ante lo reconfortante que resultaba la risa de sus nakama o alguna melodía que solían tocar juntos.

Hoy agradece las risas, los gritos de júbilo y de ira que podía escuchar a diario; el sol que calentaba sus huesos y los compañeros que le habían devuelto la esperanza.

—¡Sanji, soy tu capitán y merezco ser alimentado! —La voz de Luffy salía desde la cocina y más que demandante era quejumbrosa.

—La tendrás cuando sea la hora, pozo de goma sin fondo. Ahora ¡Fuera de mi cocina!

Un pequeño escándalo después Luffy aterrizó con el rostro en el mástil principal.

—Parece que no hubo suerte Luffy-san —saludó Brook sentado al lado de donde el capitán terminó estampado.

Luffy se encogió de hombros, habitualmente no conseguía un bocadillo al primer intento. Se sentó en el banco correctamente, escuchó al viento correr entre la hierba y a su nakama mirar al horizonte.

—Nee, Brook. Toca una canción para pasar el rato. —Ante la petición Brook asintió y logró decirle:

—Gracias, Luffy-san.

—¿Eh? ¿por qué?

« _Por todo»_.

* * *

 _Por qué continuar con esta lista un año después? No pregunten sólo gozenlo (?). En realidad, me pareció raro seguirlo fuera de temporada además que realmente quería avanzar, pero los tiempos no dan para mucho. En fin, espero que les guste._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:_

 _Hiken no Furia_

 _Solitario196_

 _DLeonor_

 _Nos leemos._

 _Un abrazo._


	7. Ojo

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 7

 **Palabra** : ojo

 **Número de palabras** : 599

 **¿Lo tiene?**

Zoro estaba descansando en la cubierta, sentía que lo observaban de vez en cuando, pero mientras no interfiriera con su descanso no le importaba.

Un par de cabezas se asomaban desde la cocina, claro Usopp tuvo que acomodar a Chopper para que quedara adecuadamente escondido.

—¿Qué opina entonces, doctor? —susurró Usopp.

—¡Qué me digas doctor no me hace feliz, cabrón!

—Concéntrate.

—¡Cierto!, la cicatriz no se ve muy profunda, pero el ojo está cerrado, yo creo que no lo tiene.

—Te digo que lo vi, blanco, cegado; lo abrió mientras dormía —Usopp tembló al recordarlo.

—Fue una pesadilla seguramente.

—¡Yo sé lo que vi! —Se defendió el tirador, tan indignado como angustiado.

—El ojo cicatrizó cerrado, dudo que siquiera pueda abrirse. —Chopper alzó un poco la voz.

Se enfrascaron en una discusión, hasta que un gruñido de molestia les recordó que Zoro estaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Bueno, ¿y pretendes que haga, ir ahí y preguntarle si lo tiene? —preguntó el reno agitando los brazos.

—Tú eres el doctor —sonrió malévolo el narizón.

Lo siguiente que supieron, era que caminaban hacia Zoro de puntillas para que no despertara de mala manera, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

—¿Zoro? —llamó con cautela el doctor.

—¿Qué pasa Chopper? —respondió fastidiado sin abrir los ojos. Era obvio que no había estado durmiendo y seguramente alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que Chopper y Usopp hablaron.

—Me di cuenta de que no revisé tu ojo en cuanto volvimos, me gustaría cerciorarme de que todo esté bien.

—Está bien Chopper, la cicatriz sanó y mi ojo está bien.

¿Significa que aún lo conservas? —Preguntó Usopp parado junto a Chopper.

—Por supuesto, ¿de que me sirve un ojo inútil pudriéndose en la cuenca?

—Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Robin —Zoro abrió el ojo sanó y le dió una mirada al tirador —no dije nada, ignora mi presencia —Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—De cualquier forma. Me gustaría echar un vistazo para estar seguro —Chopper habló con toda la seriedad que su profesión exige.

—Si eso quieres, pero no creo que esto entre en tu área de trabajo —Se rascó la nuca y bostezó.

Esperaron impactantes a que abriera el ojo izquierdo. Pero en su lugar, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Y les lanzó un frasco de cristal.

El frasco se tambalea en las manos de Usopp hasta que logró tomarlo con firmeza. Los dos piratas no entendían nada. ¿Por qué Zoro les lanzó un frasco cuando esperaban ver su ojo? Miraron al espadachín en busca de alguna respuesta, pero éste simplemente se había reclinado nuevamente contra el Sunny. Cerró el ojo sano volviendo a descansar, al parecer ya no les haría ningún caso.

La mirada de Usopp y Chopper finalmente cayó en el frasco.

Lentamente, girando dentro del frasco relleno de un líquido viscoso; encontraron un ojo negro que los miraba fijamente.

El frasco fue a arrojado al césped y tanto el reno como el tirador salieron despavoridos a esconderse en algún lugar seguro o tratar de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Todo ello mientras gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

— **¡LO TIENE! ¡LO TIENE!**

— **¡EN UN FRASCO!**

Dicho frasco rodó a los pies de Zoro, que se lo guardó nuevamente en el abrigo. No era su intención asustar Chopper, pero eso le enseñaría a Usopp a no intentar hacerle bromas mientras duerme. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta que era falso. Con una sonrisa satisfecha disfrutó, finalmente, su siesta de la tarde.


	8. Dolor

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 8

 **Palabra** : Dolor

 **Número de palabras** : 743

 **A pain in the back**

Un olor llegó a su nariz despertándolo al instante. La mecha de la vela consumida se ha apagado justo a tiempo. Justo al amanecer. Es un arte cortarla a la medida exacta para que dure toda la noche de trabajo, pero sea seguro dejarla encendida en caso de caer dormido en el restirador.

A su viejo maestro Tom ciertamente nunca le ganó la vela. Siempre tuvo el gusto de apagar ese último par de milímetros antes que la vela se terminara. Para ser un hombre mayor sí que tenía energía.

No era la mejor manera de iluminarse teniendo tantos planos de papel por todas partes y la Usopp Factory justo a lado. Pero así lo había hecho desde sus tiempos de aprendiz y así lo seguiría haciendo.

Además de la vela, fue la propia naturaleza la que logró despertarle. Porque si puede llamar a un esqueleto parlante carente de todo sistema ¿por qué no habría de llamarlo a él, que simplemente es parte ciborg?

Así, con un bostezo mañanero y rascándose el trasero se dirigió al baño. Salió despierto y listo para continuar con su trabajo, el cielo lucía claro y a pesar de lo impredecible que resultaba ser el Nuevo Mundo, presentía que iba a ser un gran día.

Se puso en posición para saludar al nuevo día con un poderoso y grandioso:

— **¡SUPE AAAAAHHHH!**

Definitivamente el día no iba a ser bueno.

—¿Te lastimaste la espalda en medio de un súper? —preguntó incrédulo Chopper con la voz claramente conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿qué clase de doctor se burla de sus pacientes? —preguntó "indignado" Franky recostado bocabajo en la cama de la enfermería.

—Pues, Doctorine en ocasiones… —Franky dejó atrás la discusión, por lo poco que sabía esa mujer estaba algo loca, pero no era quién para cuestionar los métodos de un mentor, mucho menos de un doctor.

—Entonces, Chopper, ¿qué tan malo es? Preguntó el ciborg.

—Definitivamente es una contractura muscular grande, y la hinchazón parece estar presionando varios nervios —Chopper tocó la espalda y el cuello de Franky ligeramente causándole gran dolor —si no es atendido adecuadamente puede ser un factor discapacitante por el dolor y en tu caso, puede cortar la conexión con tus partes robóticas.

Genial, una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que aún era completamente humana y le estaba dando tantos problemas. Una de las razones para no tocar su espalda, aparte de los problemas de logística para alcanzarla, era que conectando todo su sistema artificial al sistema nervioso central lograría un control más fluido y natural de sus extremidades. Ahora ciertamente sopesaba el valor de eso.

—Las causas pueden ser varias —continuó Chopper con la consulta— desde desgaste por la edad.

—Hey, puede que no sea un chiquillo como la mayoría de ustedes, pero aún soy _¡Super young!_ —Chopper le dio la razón.

—¿Sobrecarga de peso por los aditamentos robóticos? —Chopper se entristeció con esto, se veía tan genial.

—Negativo-robo, los cálculos fueron hechos meticulosamente —A Chopper se le iluminaron los ojos, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba en consulta.

Quizá fuera lo más simple. —¿Has dormido bien?

—Claro, hermano. Siete horas como siempre.

—No, me refiero a bien. Recostado, en tu cama, una buena almohada —Franky no pudo responder.

Chopper negó con la cabeza, a este paso tendría que poner una hora de dormir obligatoria para todos.

—Pondré un ungüento con un fuerte anestésico y te daré desinflamatorios. Serán dos días de reposo total, te puedes quedar aquí. Traeré tu desayuno —Chopper bajó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera!, no me puedes dejar dos días fuera de combate por una pequeñez, tengo cosas por hacer, ¿qué pasa si nos atacan?

—Les diré a todos, sabrán entender. Además, son dos días fuera o dos semanas con movimiento restringido. No podrás hacer mucho y te dolerá más. Aunque tal vez…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Puedes pedirle a Robin un masaje, su conocimiento del sistema músculo esquelético es impresionante, si logra descomprimir los nervios estarás bien para mañana —habló Chopper feliz de encontrar una solución más rápida.

Franky lo miró con aprensión, sabía para qué usaba Robin ese conocimiento y después su experiencia, prefería mantenerse alejado de esas manos.

—¿Dos días, verdad? —Chopper asintió algo confundido, pero conforme con que tuviera un buen descanso.

Salió dejando a Franky recostado mirando a la pared. El ciborg suspiró derrotado, tenía dos días nada súper por delante.


	9. Profunidad

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 9

 **Palabra** : Profundidad

 **Número de palabras** : 167

 **Profundidad**

A diez mil metros bajo el mar, casi no hay seres que sobrevivan y los que lo logran, no son capaces de apreciar la luz.

Sin embargo, esta luz existe, tan fuerte como para guardar las promesas de antaño, tan grande como para ver surgir nuevos lazos. La luz vio surgir nuevos héroes, y resguardo los anhelos de los que nos han dejado.

Rebelde como un bandido, aprovechó para colarse en cada grieta negándose a morir. La luz tarde o temprano nos toca, y nos recuerda que luchar no es en vano, que los sueños no son tontos. Pero los tontos existen por los sueños.

¿Será que donde toca el sol hay esperanzas o sólo son cuentos de niños?

Shirahoshi eligió creer, en las historias, en las promesas, en las peleas. La princesa eligió la luz para ella y para su pueblo.

Porque aún a diez mil metros bajo el mar puede colarse la luz en las raíces y con ellas la esperanza.


	10. Beso

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 10

 **Palabra** : beso

 **Número de palabras** : 516

 **No demasiado dulce**

Sus dedos largos y gráciles se enredaban en los suaves mechones verdes. Mientras las manos ásperas y grandes la atraían de la cintura ascendiendo por su espalda y acercándolos todo lo posible. Sus labios presionando con ansias y bienvenida rudeza contra los de Robin. Manos callosas que recorren sus costados por encima de la ropa y encuentran un hogar acariciando los manchones rosados en las mejillas de la mujer causados por el éxtasis.

Se siente inundado por las reminiscencias de café y el perfume floral propio de su piel. Un hombre capaz de tomar ingentes cantidades de alcohol parece intoxicarse con un solo beso, y fiel a su naturaleza, beberá de ella hasta saciarse. Su lengua delinea el labio inferior de Robin antes de atraparlo entre los suyos; una ligera succión en él le abre la puertas del paraíso, donde el sabor amargo del café vuelve a dominarle. Nada en ellos está hecho para ser dominado, por eso el beso se torna exigente mientras sus lenguas se mueven en un compás de guerra.

La satisfacción llega a ambos cuando Robin deja escapar un ligero gemido de placer. Y el aire vuelve a ser necesario.

El aroma la envuelve e intoxica. Acero, sudor y sake le nublan el buen juicio y esos labios sorprendentemente suaves, son culpables del placer que la recorre por entero. Los pulgares rozando sus mejillas mientras siente que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Robin no necesita abrir los ojos para asegurar que esa sonrisa es arrogante, orgullosa y satisfecha por haber logrado colocar ese color en su rostro. Todo por un beso hosco y desordenado como su naturaleza misma. Le concede esa victoria y sonríe con él, antes de separarse un instante. Se ha rendido en recuperar la compostura, pero al abrir los ojos puede comprobar que él no está mejor que ella, su rostro es impasible a pesar de la sonrisa, pero su respiración es pesada y sus ojos están cargados de deseo y algo que sólo podría ser cariño. Besa su frente antes de regresar a sus labios, ese acto es suficiente para desorientarlo un poco y poner ese bonito rosa en su cara también.

La escucha reír un poco, un apasionado beso no logra azorarlo, pero un gesto dulce e inocente como un beso en la frente puede con su compostura. _Es un hombre complicado 'Kenshi-san'_ susurra contra sus labios. "El hombre complicado" gruñe en respuesta, el uso de su viejo apodo no pasa desaparecido, ni tampoco la nota cariñosa en la forma de decirlo. Una de esas cosas que no le sacarían ni bajo tortura era que, en ocasiones, llegaba a extrañar ese nombre; le gustaba casi tanto como escuchar su nombre dicho por ella.

Un beso más corto y después, Robin susurra en el oído del espadachín. Dos palabras antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su jardín ¿Una invitación? ¿una declaración? Lo que fuera, es suficiente para hacerlo levantarse e ir tras ella.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo proseguir antes que él tome su mano por unos segundos. Era todo lo que necesitaban.


	11. Libro

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 11

 **Palabra** : libro

 **Número de palabras** : 482

 **Bitácora de navegación**

 _Año: XXII de la Gran Era de los Piratas_

 _Mes: X Día: XI_

 _Embarcación: Thousand Sunny_

 _Ubicación: Nuevo Mundo_

 _Vientos fuertes soplan del noreste, pequeños ciclones aparecen con patrones alternativos de 2-3-2 cada uno. Cada ciclo dura 4 horas. Causa lluvias intensas con 20 minutos de duración cada una. Mantener velas recogidas. Navegue con precaución._

 _Llegamos a una zona de clima estable, la isla no debe estar lejos. La isla se perfila como una de verano, el sol brilla con intensidad, lo que parece haber dotado de energía a todos._

 _Desgraciadamente._

 _El calor aumentó conforme avanzaba el día, lo que significa que Chopper estaba asándose al mediodía. Clima perfecto para tomar el sol en cubierta y estrenar ese nuevo bikini que conseguí en la última isla o lo era, hasta que Usopp decidió iniciar una guerra de globos con agua para ayudar a Chopper a combatir el calor. Adiós a la tranquilidad, hola al aumento en la deuda de Usopp por haberme dado con un globo._

 _Sanji-kun hizo helado para todos, Franky construyó un pequeño picahielos automático._

 _Robin leyó bajo una sombrilla mientras una de sus manos abanicaba a Chopper._

 _Brook trató de huir del calor metiéndose al refrigerador, sobra decir que lo echaron a patadas de ahí. ¿Comó se metió en primer lugar?_

 _El alga vigoréxica que tenemos por espadachín, no hizo acto de presencia hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde. Sólo para echarse a dormir en el césped. (Sus deberes de vigilancia deben aumentar para compensar su falta de actividades productivas en el día)._

 _Con el buen viento se produjo, inevitablemente según Luffy, una competencia de cometas. La primera discusión: Cometa romboide vs. Cometa de caja._

 _Todos tuvimos una cometa en el cielo por la tarde, (Luffy logró atarle una gran cometa verde a Zoro en la muñeca mientras dormía), espectáculo lindo y colorido, pero corto. Luffy empezó una guerra de cometas. Todas terminaron enredadas entre sí._

 _Cuando el sol bajó, a alguien también la venció el sueño. Robin se quedó dormida en la cubierta, en su tumbona, con el libro entre sus manos. Chopper lo designó "La zona de las siestas", ya que Zoro también estaba durmiendo por ahí. Parecía más contenta cuando el doctor se subió a su regazo y durmió con ella._

 _Por el bien de la siesta, todos llegamos al acuerdo tácito de continuar con actividades más silenciosas. Luffy dijo que los peces de verano son los más deliciosos y junto con Usopp y Brook decidieron pescar. Franky, Sanji-kun y yo nos retiramos a nuestros deberes en nuestros santuarios. La tranquilidad resulta invaluable para actualizar mi boceto del mapa del mundo._

 _Hasta el siguiente inicio del ciclón._

 _Es la hora de la cena: Estofado de pez espada gigante._

 _Balance del día: Soleado, ruidoso, callado y con lluvia. Contradictorio, pero divertido._

 _Pronóstico para mañana: Tormenta eléctrica._

 _Nami._

 _Navegante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja._


	12. Lágrima

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 12

 **Palabra** : lágrima

 **Número de palabras** : 355

 **Nami-da**

" _Un hombre que no es capaz de secar las lágrimas de una mujer, difícilmente puede ser considerado como uno"._

Recordaba a Sanji diciendo algo como eso en alguna ocasión. Sabía que el cocinero quería a las mujeres. A todas. Sin embargo nunca entendió que tenían de singular las lágrimas de una mujer.

Si alguien lloraba era porque estaba triste o herido. Si era un amigo, haría todo lo que fuera para ayudarlo, patear traseros era una buena forma de hacerlos sentirse mejor. Eso funciona muy bien. Pero a pesar de todo, las lágrimas de aquellos a quienes Luffy quería eran todas igual de importantes para él. Él no quería ver a sus nakamas tristes o heridos, consideraba parte fundamental de su trabajo como capitán que todos estuvieran felices y a salvo.

De nuevo no entendía por qué eran más importantes las lágrimas de una mujer.

" _No precisamente las lágrimas de todas las mujeres, Luffy. Sanji se refiere a una en especial. Una que por nada del mundo podrías ver llorar sin lanzarte a hacer algo para remediarlo y mucho menos dejarías que llorara por tu causa. Aunque para Sanji en esa descripción cabe cualquier mujer en el planeta. Es alguien que te importa más que los demás"._

Usopp suspiró cuando le trato de explicar el asunto y Luffy lo miró confundido, su nakama narizón parecía ausente, perdido en un lindo recuerdo.

¿Alguien que por nada del mundo te gustaría ver llorar y menos por tu causa?

El cerebro de goma del capitán, trajo a inmediatamente una imagen de su navegante. Él le había prometido al ossan divertido del molino que nunca haría llorar a Nami o lo mataría y Luffy estaba de acuerdo con eso.

No dejaría que nadie hiciera llorar a Nami, él menos que nadie lo tenía permitido.

Él prefería ver una gran _ola_ de felicidad anaranjada, antes que ver una sola _lágrima_ derramada por su querida navegante.

Él es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y a todos los demás. ¿Nami es más importante que todos sus nakamas? Luffy no sabía decirlo con seguridad, pero sin dudas, para él era la más especial.


	13. Pez

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 13

 **Palabra** : Pez

 **Número de palabras** : 676

 **Los bienes del mar**

El acuario, además de proveerles de una magnífica vista y atmósfera en el bar, sirve para tener comida fresca y a la mano todo el tiempo; lo que al tener un capitán con un apetito voraz, es de agradecer. El mar resultaba un gran alivio para la carga de suministros de la tripulación, no es de extrañar que una de las actividades más frecuentes en el barco sea pescar. Tanto como esparcimiento, como por necesidad, no es raro ver a alguno de los chicos pescando casi todos los días.

Aun así puede haber tiempos duros.

La vida de los tripulantes depende del cocinero en momentos como esos. La comida es vida, y es deber del cocinero garantizarla, en tiempo y forma.

En los tiempos de escasez todos debían adaptarse. La comida era calculada perfectamente para el tiempo que durarían sin pisar tierra, (claro, tenía un margen de error para los banquetes que Luffy pudiera tener en mente), pero comida perecedera no podía durar más de 15 días en el barco, si pasado el lapso no han tocado tierra, las medidas de austeridad deben implementarse.

Para desgracia de Sanji, eso significaba privar a sus amados ángeles de los aperitivos que él preparaba con absoluta devoción. Y reducir la comida de los demás a la mínima ración necesaria, no es que le molestara negarle al marimo su ingesta de alcohol a la que parecía aferrarse con su vida. La vida da, la vida quita.

El mar picado o en demasiada calma, nunca es buen augurio, los peces los han abandonado. El acuario lleva varios días vacío, los frascos de conservas se reducen y el hambre aunque no apremia se hace notar entre los tripulantes.

Las mandarinas de su bienamada navegante, son ahora un recurso aún más valioso del que debe, por desgracia, hacer uso para poder mitigar el hambre de sus nakama. De maneras ingeniosas el dulce sabor de las mandarinas sustituye lo insípido de la avena envejecida del fondo de la despensa. Los restos de vegetales y huesos de la última pieza de carne, se convierten en croquetas "misteriosas" el almuerzo; para la cena un pequeño plato relleno de un fondo espeso y oscuro, una rodaja de pan duro rejuvenecido en agua con canela y té. Incluso el café se ha agotado.

Todos agradecen con vehemencia las labores de cocinero. La cena se consume sin rechistar, entre convenciones divertidas y algún sincero elogio a Sanji porque, a pesar de todo, lo que pone en la mesa no deja de ser delicioso. Luffy está a la pesca, literalmente, de la cena sin conseguir resultados; el estoicismo con el que soporta la hambruna es admirable, por más que parezca desvanecerse en ocasiones.

Nadie está más preocupado por todo, que el propio cocinero, y los cigarrillos que le faltan en el bolsillo son un indicador de ello.

La madrugada se vuelve tormentosa, las nubes y los truenos lo cubren todo; parece que un desastre se aproxima, pero Nami lidia con él exitosamente. Tan rápido como llegó, la tormenta se disipa, pero les ha dejado algo como recuerdo. Las cañas ancladas al borde de la nave sin esperanza, se sacuden con violencia. Todos acuden a jalar de ellas con desesperación.

Un gran pez a picado, arrastrado y aturdido por la tormenta, parece tener un momento de reconocimiento y sabe que en el instante que abandonó el agua fue condenado. Esas caras lo miran con un histérico júbilo y el hombre del sombrero no parece dispuesto a esperar que le den muerte para abalanzarse contra él.

Su final a llegado.

Entre Zoro y Chopper lo suben a la cubierta, Franky y Usopp detienen a Luffy de dejar a los demás sin comida. Nami, Robin y Brook se ocupan de inspeccionar el estado del barco, serán convocados cuando sea el momento.

Sanji no se quedó en la cubierta, en cuanto el pez fue asegurado se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde afila sus cuchillos por mero preámbulo y expectación.

En menos de lo que Luffy logra soltarse del ciborg, la cena será servida.


	14. Dios

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 14

 **Palabra** : Dios

 **Número de palabras** : 262

 **Dios**

Un héroe, un villano, un tirano. Lo que los hombres han nombrado "Dios" no es más que un simple mortal igual que ellos, a quien le han otorgado sus esperanzas. Dios puede ser nada y puede significarlo todo para quien cree en él.

Es sólo el nombre de un regente, que gobierne una tierra sobre las nubes es mera casualidad; en este punto, es sólo un hombre viejo que disfruta de cosechar calabazas y beber su jugo. No se le puede culpar entonces, de preferir aquel otro nombre. Después de todo _Gran Fall,_ es un nombre genial.

Dios puede ser una esperanza. Tan cierta como sus 8000 hombres, tan falsa como su amistad. Fue tomado como un pilar en medio de la desesperación, un líder a quien seguir. Una fachada de las muchas que ha tenido, una tenue mentira que infunde valentía. Como muchos de los cuentos que ha contado seguramente este también resultará olvidado con el tiempo, reemplazado por uno mejor y cada vez más cierto. Si cada mito recoge algo de verdad en él, esta era la suya:

 _«Los reyes gobiernan por un mandato divino ¿no? Entonces seré aquel que te brinde su apoyo para lograr terminar tu camino y cumplir tu sueño… Desde las sombras claro y preferiblemente, desde una distancia segura, ¿no suelen decir que dios actúa de maneras misteriosas?»_

Y mientras _Dios_ trataba de convertirse en un guerrero, por ahora, no era más que un joven al que le encantaba contar historias.

—¡Oigan, Luffy, Chopper ¿alguna vez les conté cuando domé una manada de caballos salvajes…


	15. Caja

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 15

 **Palabra** : caja

 **Número de palabras** : 933

 **Escondite**

Luffy corría de un lado a otro moviéndose más caóticamente que de costumbre. Revisando debajo de cada cosa y en cada rincón.

—¿Dónde?

El capitán removía cosas sin importarle donde volvían a caer, ganándose gritos de advertencia de sus nakama.

—Oi Mugiwara, es peligroso jugar aquí.

—¿Dónde?

—Luffy, ten más cuidado esto es inflamable. Te digo que aquí no está.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—¡NO SE CORRE EN LA COCINA, CABEZA DE GOMA! ¡VE A JUGAR A OTRO SITIO!

Luffy fue lanzado a la cubierta de una patada, pero eso no detuvo su búsqueda.

—¡¿Dónde?!

Corrió por toda la cubierta, hasta la parte superior, donde Nami tomaba el sol junto a sus mandarinos y Robin leía un libro acompañado de un té helado. Luffy levantó ambas tumbonas y la mesa dónde estaba el té de Robin sin cuidado, miró debajo y las soltó de nuevo en el piso. Unos brazos fleur se encargaron de que nada se saliera de su lugar.

—¡ **¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!** —Luffy lucía desesperado.

—¡Ten más cuidado, animal! ¿A qué vienen tantos gritos? —Nami exigió cuando ya había sentado al capitán de un golpe.

—No lo los encuentro, Nami, ¿tú los viste por aquí?

—¿A quiénes?

—Brook y Chopper. Necesito encontrarlos, Nami —Luffy seguía demasiado exaltado.

—¿Revisaste el acuario, Luffy? —dijo Robin en un tono cómplice y con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Gracias, Robin! —Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron y salió corriendo hacia el acuario.

—¿Ahora qué es? —dijo Nami agobiada por el alboroto.

—Tal parece que el postre de esta noche es especial, así que Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy apostaron su ración en un juego de escondite. Usopp fue el primero en ser encontrado hace un par de horas —Robin fue interrumpida por el ruido de Luffy en el acuario hasta que finalmente se escuchó el grito de Luffy.

—¡Te encontré!

—Ese debe ser Brook.

—¿Han jugado al escondite por dos horas?

—La biblioteca y nuestra habitación están vetadas, por eso no te han molestado.

—Ahora, si Chopper puede permanecer escondido por 20 minutos más, ganará la apuesta.

—¿Y si Luffy perdía con más de uno por encontrar? —preguntó a su pesar la navegante.

—Oh, tenían una serie de ingeniosos desempates. —dijo Robin divertida sin apartar la mirada de su libro. Nami bufó. Todo era más sencillo decidiendo con un juego de cartas, pero ya que no había dinero de por medio, no le interesaba participar.

—Si quería encontrarlos rápidamente sólo tenía que utilizar su haki.

—Fue un pacto de caballeros, nada de haki —Nami levantó una ceja, incrédula y Robin rio ligeramente— Influencia de Brook.

La vista de Nami se centró de nuevo en Luffy, quien volvía a su búsqueda, detenido en la cubierta discutiendo algo con Zoro.

Luffy parecía contento por algo, le agradeció y subió rápidamente al puesto de vigía.

—Si rompes algo allá arriba, tú serás el que se las verá con Franky, Luffy —advirtió el espadachín sin moverse de su lugar. La peculiar posición que eligió para dormir llamó la atención de la la navegante.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —señaló con el pulgar en la dirección de Zoro.

—Parece dispuesto a continuar con su siesta —respondió Robin bajando su libro para darle una mirada al espadachín.

—Sí pero, ¿desde cuando usa un asiento en lugar de sólo echarse en la cubierta?

—Es mejor para su espalda, pero la posición de su cabeza aún parece precaria —señaló Robin la forma en que la cabeza de Zoro caía hacia delante.

—Apuesto que no te molestaría que usara tu regazo como almohada —se burló la navegante.

Robin había devuelto la vista a su libro pero eso no le impidió responder —Este puede que no sea el mejor momento, quizá después de la cena —La sonrisa de Robin ante la mirada atónita de la navegante quedó oculta por el libro.

—Sabes, cuando digo este tipo de cosas y no logró molestarte con ellas pierde la gracia —dijo Nami casi haciendo un puchero. Robin sólo rio en respuesta.

Luffy saltó desde una ventana en el nido de cuervo y todavía lucía demasiado ansioso tratando de pensar donde podría esconderse el pequeño doctor.

« _Su pequeño tamaño le da una ventaja» —¡¿_ PERO, DONDE PUEDE ESTAR _?!_

—¡Deja de gritar, Luffy! Seguramente se está moviendo de lugar.

—¿Qué?

—Es imposible que pueda quedarse en un sólo lugar tanto tiempo sin que lo encuentres, seguramente cambia de escondite —Zoro dijo molesto por tanto ruido.

Luffy golpeó su puño contra su palma. —Bien, a buscar de nuevo. No importa lo que digan, Zoro, realmente eres muy listo —le puso una mano en el hombro y se fue de nuevo al interior del barco.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, DESGRACIADO? —Zoro se paró de golpe desenvainando sus Katana. Inmediatamente volvió a dejarse caer en su banco improvisado gruñendo maldiciones.

—Eso fue corto. De cualquier forma, no creo que deban hacer trampa, Robin —reprendió la navegante.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer trampa en un juego en el que ni siquiera estamos participando? —señaló la mujer.

—A veces la _lealtad_ llega a niveles absurdos en ustedes dos —rodó los ojos aburrida. Nami se había levantado para irse, cuando vio algo inesperado. Chopper sacó la cabeza de la caja donde Zoro estaba sentado.

—Hace mucho calor ahí adentro.

—Tú elección, afrontala.

—10 minutos más, Chopper —Una mano fleur con una boca creció cerca de su oreja. Chopper saludó a Robin con una pezuña antes de tomar aire y volver a su escondite.

Nami cayó derrotada en su camastro, esos tres eran peligrosos juntos.

—Es mucha azúcar para la cena.


	16. Campamento

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 16

 **Palabra** : Campamento

 **Número de palabras** :478

 **Antes del reinicio**

La noche en Rusukaina era particularmente fría sin que llegara a nevar. Luffy estaba sentado frente a su fogata, rostizando la pata de alguna presa que logró cazar para la cena.

Rayleigh se había ido hace algunas semanas, no estaba seguro exactamente de cuánto tiempo había pasado. El que una vez fue la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas se había ido, según sus propios cálculos, seis meses antes de la fecha señalada para el reencuentro en shabondy. Según él, sus viejos huesos ya no estaban hechos para los cambios bruscos de temperatura y acampar a la intemperie. Extrañaba su licor y seguramente Shakky lo anhelaba con ella. En esa última parte se sacó a sí mismo una carcajada, no burlona por ella sino por él, pues se sabía una compañía inconstante, un viejo vago. Pero Luffy no entendía los subterfugios de los viejos, ni sus viejas maneras arraigadas. Pare él, era comprensible que se extrañaran, eran nakama y ¡demonios, como extrañaba a los suyos!

Una verdad es que, aquel viejo ya no tenía nada que enseñarle, y estaba absolutamente orgulloso de ello. Qué tanto más fuerte se podía volver a partir de ahí, dependía enteramente de él.

Luffy terminó su cena, se recostó en el suelo al lado del fuego y junto a él los animales que se habían convertido en sus amigos y le servían de compañía para entrenar. Miró las estrellas grandes y brillantes. Le recordaron las noches que pasó en el monte Korbo, antes de la casa del árbol. Jugaban a encontrar formas en las estrellas antes de dormir.

"— _Esas de ahí parecen un gran trozo de carne —Luffy salivaba tan sólo de imaginar la carne."_

"— _Tú lo único que ves es carne, Luffy —Ace lo regañó con un golpe, sacando humo por la nariz"._

"— _Ouch. Eso no es cierto, esas de allá parecen una pierna de pollo"_

"— _Es la misma cosa —Ace se abalanzó contra Luffy y ambos rodaron felices por el suelo hasta que Sabo detuvo su carrera"._

"— _¿Tú qué ves, Ace?"_

"— _En esa esquina junto al árbol, es un barco pirata"_

"— _Jaja, qué extraño, yo veo una bandera. Ondeando orgullosa"._

Luffy trataba de no caer rendido por el cansancio, decidido a encontrar en el cielo un poco más que trozos de carne. Poco a poco, quizá conforme ganaba el sueño, pudo ver formas distintas. Estrellas en línea recta con un par en la base. « _una katana»._ Un círculo con un tallo, _«una mikan»._ Una gran 'U' con un palo, _«un tirachinas». «Un libro, un afro, una pezuña»._ Tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando se encontró con una extraña espiral, y a su lado las estrellas formaban una más grande.

Luffy rio por las formas en el cielo, y se quedó dormido no mucho después. Con un sólo pensamiento en mente.

« _Chicos, esperen, falta muy poco para vernos de nuevo»._


	17. Orgasmo

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 17

 **Palabra** : orgasmo

 **Número de palabras** : 855

* * *

 **¿Algo M? O únicamente la fantasía bastante rara y difusa de un cocinero limerente.**

* * *

 **Postres de medianoche**

Las esencias de la vainilla y la mandarina danzaban en el aire, soltaban sus aromas y dejaban sus sabores impregnados en la leche hervida con sus infusiones. Si había perfume más celestial en la Tierra, era porque sus hermosos ángeles lo habían bendecido con su existencia y él existía para ellas, igual que todo lo que pudiera alguna vez salir de sus manos.

Picaba, medía y batía con absoluta precisión. Cada movimiento tenía una razón de ser y cada segundo era valioso. Porque el secreto de un buen postre radica siempre en la precisión.

La harina se cernía, las claras se batían y el chocolate se derretía a baño maría; todo ello al mismo tiempo. Sin afán de presumir el control que obtuvo con los años, daba la ilusión de tener más de dos manos, de haber dado con la fruta de Robin-chan le habría sido de mucha utilidad.

Ese pensamiento además de sacarle una sonrisa, le recordó que debía agregar un toque de café a la mezcla de chocolate, el punto de contraste perfecto para cortar el dulzor. No demasiado dulce, no demasiado amargo. Era el equilibrio que la edad le había otorgado lo que la hacía tan maravillosa.

Por otro, lado tenía esta mezcla vibrante de cítricos y azares, más fresca, más explosiva, más dulce. Más delicada y propensa a salir mal si no se le trata con el debido cuidado y mimo, por fortuna él estaba a su entero servicio y devoción.

Su especialidad siempre han sido los platos de mar, platos fuertes y sustanciosos que llenan la barriga y calman el ansia y la incertidumbre de si alguna vez se volvería a probar bocado alguno. Pero los postres se habían ganado un lugar privilegiado en su recetario y su corazón.

Ese pequeño gusto dulce que escapa a las horas y que reconforta más el alma que la barriga. No había conocido a nadie que no sonriera al probar un buen postre, por pequeña que esta sonrisa fuera.

Calientes o fríos, los postres podían hacer maravillas para aliviar una cara triste.

El aliciente que resultó el prepararlo para una mujer siempre fue un buen extra, no había nada más encantador que la sonrisa de una dama al deleitarse con el sabor de un dulce especialmente preparado para la ocasión.

Y mientras ellas dormían, él era el que imaginaba sus reacciones al probar el resultado de su arduo trabajo.

 _La mirada de Nami es expectante, frente al plato sus ojos brillan por la emoción, la anticipación se apodera de ella mientras explora el contenido y sonríe de manera juguetona antes de hundir la cuchara en plato. Es como un minino jugando con su bola de estambre._

 _Robin examina lo que tiene frente a ella, su mirada es penetrante y calculadora parecida a la de un ave de presa; su sonrisa es ladina, con un aire de suficiencia, puedes ver en sus ojos el ansia contenida por… Probar._

 _Un bocado se desliza por sus bocas con deleite, un suspiro se escapa de ellas cuando comienzan a desentrañar las capas y matices de aquel delicioso postre._

 _Avanzan lentamente y lo disfrutan con calma, las texturas se deshacen y se les eriza la piel. Bocado a bocado un placer casi físico las inunda y al final, en la última porción, el sabor se intensifica y todo ese idilio culinario llega a un final mágico, un culmen._

 _Un clímax._

 _El final logra que Nami deje todo de sí en un largo, entrecortado y placentero suspiro._

 _En Robin hace que el sonido nazca del fondo de su garganta, algo más áspero y profundo que un jadeo, algo que casi parece un rugido de placer._

 _Parece inevitable entonces que lleven en los labios al causante de tales sensaciones…_

— **¡Oh, Luffy!**

— **¡Zoro!**

.

.

.

Sanji casi cae de bruces contra el suelo.

Si estuvo a punto de morir por un derrame nasal, ahora está apunto de morir por un aneurisma. Envuelto en la fantasía casi vívida en que la que la habían atrapado los aromas y tener que terminarla de esta forma.

« _Maldito cerebro y su desgraciada forma de hacerme volver a la realidad antes de que pierda el conocimiento. Al final ha funcionado y es mejor que desperdiciar horas de trabajo. Porque fue una treta de mi cabeza por supuesto, es imposible que Nami-san y Robin-chan estén… Sobre todo con ese par de trogloditas…»_

Para desgracia de Sanji el Sunny estaba en completo silencio y no hizo falta más que afinar el oído un poco, para que oyera unas risas del puesto de vigilancia y la habitación de las mujeres. Y contra todos sus deseos, su haki no hizo más que confirmar sus temores.

Era el turno de Nami para vigilar, pero no estaba sola; Robin tenía compañía en el cuarto de las damas y que lo frieran en aceite si no reconocía esas siluetas. Nami tenía un sombrero puesto y Robin tenía puesto un largo abrigo. En un acto de misericordia, su cerebro lo desconectó.

Podría pensar que todo fue una amarga pesadilla, al menos, hasta que su cocina vuelta un desastre se lo recordara en la mañana.


	18. Bruja

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 18

 **Palabra** : bruja

 **Número de palabras** : 613

 **Bruja**

Definitivamente, no es la primera palabra que se le viene a la cabeza cuando se trata de ella. _Mujer,_ es la que tiene en mente, y es ahí donde reside todo el "problema".

¿Cómo una palabra, que en su opinión describe a la perfección a su navegante, podría aplicar de la misma manera a alguien tan diferente a ella como es Robin en este momento?

Sólo habría que echarle un vistazo. Desde el distintivo sombrero con la punta doblada hacia un lado, pasando por el cuello alto y la especie de capa que le cubre los hombros, mientras que el resto del vestido de mangas largas se ciñe estrechamente a su figura. Cada curva es abrazada y resaltada por la tela negra, donde todo culmina en la angosta falda lápiz que le llega a los tobillos, tan estrecha que te hace preguntarte si en realidad ella puede caminar con eso puesto.

Eso puede apreciarse tan sólo con la primera mirada, la única con la que se quedan los muchos espectadores de su belleza. No son capaces de ahondar más profundo. Si lo fueran, conducirían con mayor prudencia sus acciones al acercarse a ella o directamente, no se acercarían en lo absoluto. Permitiéndole así, disfrutar de su velada y su maravillosa compañía.

Robin estaba compartiendo una mesa para dos con Chopper quien vestía una túnica azul cubierta de estrellas con un sombrero de pico a juego y una barba blanca. Un mago y una bruja están en una _cita_. O al menos eso le dijeron al hombre que los recibió en la entrada, y aun si era una treta para acceder al carrito de postres gratis, el joven doctor no dudó en mostrar sus modales, —cortesía de Sanji seguramente—, tomándola del brazo al entrar y ayudándola a sentarse antes de disculparse por abandonar la mesa para ir en busca de la dulce recompensa.

A Robin todo le pareció encantador y ciertamente no le molestó cuando se tomó su tiempo para decidir entre los manjares dulces.

Un día de festejos siempre hace a los idiotas más audaces, ya sea por las cantidades industriales de alcohol en su sangre o por que creen que eso les da algún tipo de entrada. En menos de 10 minutos, mientras estudiaba la carta, ya llevaba cinco rechazos "corteses" con aquella sonrisa de advertencia y tres manos rotas; por supuesto, ella no era la única mujer en el lugar y el tablero general aumentaba en varias bofetadas y entrepiernas pateadas.

Mientras esperaba a su nakama peludo y aplicaba otra llave a una molestia, Robin dio un brindis al aire con su copa de vino. Con su sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y su mirada divertida y astuta oculta por el ala del sombrero.

Ambos eran plenamente conscientes de la presencia del otro apenas Robin y Chopper entraron al lugar. Sin embargo, Zoro no tenía la intención de interrumpir su noche.

El espadachín devolvió el gesto con su tarro y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, que sabía ella podía ver a la perfección a pesar de estar dándole la espalda. Nada más que su rostro y sus manos al descubierto, tan inocentes como las manos de una asesina puedan ser, escurridizas y ágiles como pocas, se las arregló para florecer una en su espalda sin levantar sospechas y disfrutar del casi imperceptible estremecimiento del hombre.

Zoro, sabe que con él aquellos dedos, aquellas manos son indulgentes y se limitan, (por ahora), a probar la concentración y temple. Él sabe que para ambos la indulgencia es algo nuevo, esa delicadeza que se permiten entre los dos.

Él ha perdido de manera diferente ante esa _bruja_. Quizá sea él quien no tiene salvación.


	19. Fantasma

**Colección de drabbles** : Fictober 2017-18

 **Número de drabble** : 19

 **Palabra** : fantasma

 **Número de palabras** : 581

 **Asuntos sin resolver**

 _Ni alma, ni espíritu, simple energía arraigada a un lugar y a un momento. Cómo un disco rayado al final de la pieza reproduciendo el mismo fragmento una y otra vez._

Los fantasmas se repiten a sí mismos, un músico no puede permitirse eso. La clave del éxito para mantenerse en la cima es "renovarse o morir", aunque ¿Esto aplica para él si ya está muerto?

Brook se pregunta eso mismo mientras escapa de su manager y se detiene a recuperar el aliento apoyado contra una pared.

« _A pesar de que ni siquiera tengo pulmones, debe ser por eso que me cuesta trabajo respirar. Yohohoho_ », piensa al sacudirse el polvo de la carrera.

Sus piernas ligeras le dieron una gran ventaja, corrió sin mirar realmente a dónde iba y ahora se encontraba completamente perdido, más de lo que ya estaba en primer lugar con todo lo sucedido en Shabondy.

—Está claro que no podré regresar hasta mañana —dijo en voz alta, cuando vio que el sol comenzó a ponerse. No podían enojarse con él de cualquier forma, no hay nada que puedan hacer para dañar sus viejos huesos y tampoco querrían arriesgar su mina de oro. Él sólo necesitaba un descanso.

Ya recuperado de la persecución, se da cuenta de dónde ha terminado: un terreno llano que seguramente en sus días de gloria había albergado alguna clase de cosecha, en lugar de pastos altos y malas hierbas. La pared que le sirvió de respaldo, forma parte de una vieja casona de ladrillos grises, enmohecidos en la base debido a la humedad. Igual que el plantío no se encuentra en su mejor momento.

El aspecto derruido de la casona y la noche que comienza a caer sobre él, hacen que su Imaginación y un poco de sus recuerdos se mezclen entre sí. Su huesuda mano tiembla un poco al abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, me he perdido y necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche. Me iré al amanecer —Brook detuvo su presentación al ver que en la casa no había nadie, ni en ese momento ni en mucho tiempo. Sintió que el frío le calaba los huesos y trató de encender la chimenea. Tan deteriorada como todo lo demás, retira los trozos de piedra y encuentra, entre la vieja ceniza, una partitura.

 _Nina's Waltz_

Brook lee en el título, tararea las notas y puede escuchar el melifluo tono del flautín en ellas. Busca en el salón y encuentra, recargado contra él sillón, un flautín; para él y para Nina fue compuesta esa pieza.

En un perfecto estado para tocar, pero él no tiene mejillas ni labios. _No hace daño intentar,_ se dice a sí mismo.

Más sorprendido por la perfecta afinación del instrumento, que por el hecho de poder tocarlo. Brook baila alrededor del salón mientras toca, cuando de la pintura sobre la chimenea emerge un ser que parece hecho de niebla. Toma la forma de una bella dama con un vestido señorial antiguo, quien reverencia a Brook y lo acompaña en su danza.

La última nota termina y la dama le sonríe, musita un " _gracias"_ apenas audible, pero tan dulce como el sonido del flautín. Brook se despide y la dama se desvanece ante sus ojos (aunque claro, no los tiene), y la chimenea se enciende por sí misma. Ve las llamas bailar y continúa tocando el flautín. El frío de sus huesos se ha ido y en la danza, las sombras en la pared lo siguen al compás.

* * *

 _Aquí están, tal vez algo añejos, pero se me hizo justo subirlos .Ya subiré los demás cuando los encuentre. Tengo la intención de, si no terminarlos, sí actualizar todos los proyectos en curso al menos una vez, este año. También tengo cosas nuevas por subir así que, esperemos sea un buen resultado a fin de año._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
